


Hold

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, killer goes into hiding, kind of, mischief finds him and stays with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: "“I’ll hold you as long as you need” for Mischief and Killer"Mischief finds Killer hiding after a battle, and stays with him through it.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Anything in bold is them signing. For anyone that doesn't know, they cobbled together their own language, and can work visually or physically when done against each other.   
> Killer belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Mischief was stalking the passageways of the  _ Resolute _ . Killer had gone missing again after the battle, and subsequent shifts in the medbay, went sideways. Poke and Stick were already checking some of his more common hideouts. But Mischief had a feeling, and decided to follow it. 

Anyone who passed him, quickly got out of his way, even out of his armor, with bandages around his forearm and shoulder, he made an imposing figure. The problem he was having was that he kept startling everyone he ran into. Yes, he was ARC sized, but still light on his feet. No one heard him coming until he was practically on top of them. Couldn’t run recon if he couldn’t be quiet in full gear, nevermind just in just his blacks. 

To be fair, he  _ was _ taking extra care to be quiet, especially when he got nearer to the hold, where he thought Killer might be hiding. Mischief didn’t want to startle him, knowing he was even more sensitive to loud noises when he got like this. 

Mischief walked along the bulkheads, fingers trailing lightly along the seams until he hit a snag. He looked a little closer and noticed it was offset. Good work, but couldn’t be completely sealed from the inside. Mischief got his fingers underneath and pulled as gently as he could, trying to keep the sound to a minimum. 

His hunch was rewarded when he got a flash of haunted eyes behind lavender colored hair. 

**Hello** . Mischief signed.  **Can I come in** ?

Killer hesitated for a moment before nodding.  **Dark, please** .

Mischief sent a quick comm to Poke that he found Killer, and they would be back later, before mostly closing the panel as he ducked into the small space.

After Mischief settled he held his arm out to Killer who immediately followed it in and pressed close to Mischief’s side, resting his head on his chest. Mischief wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him close. 

Killer was shaking pretty bad, whether it was from the combination adrenaline and stim crash, or the chill in this hideaway, Mischief wasn’t entirely sure. Though, if he was honest with himself, it was probably both. So he just held Killer tight, as he shook apart in his arms.

**Please don’t leave** . Killer signed against his chest.

**I’ll hold you as long as you need** . Mischief signed against his back before he started to rub comforting circles along his shoulders and back.

Mischief wasn’t sure how long they stayed there in the dark, but eventually the worst of it started to abate, only occasional tremors still moved through Killer.

“Can I bring you somewhere a little warmer?” Killer held on a little tighter at Mischief’s hoarse voice.  “I won’t leave you, promise.”

Killer took a deep shaky breath before nodding. 

Once Mischief got the panel open, he turned back to Killer. **Can you walk** ?

Killer bit his lip before shaking his head  **I don’t think so** .

Mischief lifted him into his arms easily, and carried him back towards his shared bunk with Rabble and Ruckus. He steered clear of the medbay, knowing Killer wouldn’t really want anyone to make a fuss, but there was no way he wasn’t going to do anything himself. If he could keep it between them, he thought he could get away with at least giving Killer some fluids. 

Turned out to not matter, because by the time he got Killer to his bunk, he was mostly asleep and refused to release his hold on Mischief. So Mischief laid down with him, glad that Killer would at least finally get some rest. Mischief made a mental note to be sure to get him those fluids later, as he settled in to keep watch over him.


End file.
